Some modern computer systems include programs called device drivers, which enable an operating system to interact with a hardware device. In some systems, each device driver is allocated a portion of memory to store data used by the driver. Conventionally, in the event that a data object used by a first device driver is needed by a second device driver, the data object may need to be copied from the memory allocated to the first device driver to the memory allocated to the second device driver. Such copying may require multiple copies of the data object.